deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Samurai
Kenuichio Harada, AKA Silver Samurai, is a supervillain from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 82nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Shredder VS Silver Samurai, where he fought against The Shredder from the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''series. History Born as the mutant, illegitimate son of a Japanese crime lord, Kenuichio Harada mastered the ways of the medieval samurai and became a ronin, a warrior for hire, and ultimately the bodyguard of the Hydra agent Viper. After his father's passing, he sought the leadership of his father's clan from his half-sister Mariko Yashida, but he was stopped by the ronin Yukio and Mariko's lover Wolverine. After Mariko's death, he became the leader of the Clan Yashida, and, to protect Japan, even became a member of Japan's first superhero team, the Big Hero Six. In the end, his inability to lead the Clan Yashida allowed a Mongolian crimelord to take it over, and while he took the clan back with the help of Wolverine, the disgrace of losing leadership made him return to his mercenary ways. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: Kenuichio Harada * Height: 6'6" | 198 cm * Weight: 310 lbs | 140.6 kg * Leader of the Yashida Clan * Rival to Wolverine * Classified as a Mutant * Illigimate son of a crimelord * Encountered John Belushi on SNL Arsenal * Katana * Throwing knives * Kenjutsu mastery * Teleportation Ring * Steel plate armor * Tachyon Field ** Generates energy field to enhance blades ** Can cut nearly anything ** Can activate field from afar Feats * Cut through a stone column sans tachyon * Overpowered Daredevil, She-Devil, & 2 jungle cats * Led Big Hero 6 & Clan Yashida * Sliced a bullet mid-flight * Served Hydra, Avengers, Yakuza, & Japan's Prime Minister * Defeated Spider-Woman & Doombringer DBX Silver Samurai's corpse can be seen during Boa Hancock VS Rider Medusa. Gallery silversamurai-stance.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! 3240928-teleportationrings.jpg|Teleportation Ring Untitledaqq.png|Silver Samurai's Tachyon's Field Activated Trivia * Silver Samurai is the 15th Marvel character to appear, after Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom and Captain Marvel, and with the next 11 being Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Ultron, Thanos, Namor, Black Widow, Ghost Rider and Miles Morales. ** He is the seventh Marvel character to lose, after Captain America, Beast, Wolverine, Quicksilver, The Hulk and Captain Marvel, and with the next nine being Thor, Spider-Man 2099, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Daredevil, Thanos, Namor, Deadpool and Miles Morales. ** He is the third Marvel villain to appear, after Doctor Doom and Venom, and with the next three being Carnage, Ultron and Thanos ** He is also the sixth X-Men character to appear in the series, after Rogue, Deadpool, Beast, Wolverine and Quicksilver. *** He is, however, the first X-Men villain to appear. * Silver Samurai is the sixth combatant to be killed by their own weapon, after Bomberman, The Terminator, Sam Fisher, The Meta and Shovel Knight. * Silver Samurai is the seventh Marvel character to face a non-DC character, after Thor, Beast, Doctor Doom, Wolverine, Deadpool and Captain Marvel, and with the next three being Carnage, Ultron and Black Widow. ** He is the fourth Marvel character to lose against a non-DC character, after Beast, Wolverine and Captain Marvel, and with the next two being Carnage and Deadpool. References * Silver Samurai on Wikipedia * Silver Samurai on Marvel Universe Wiki Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Mutant Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Antagonists Category:X-Men Characters Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Ninja Category:Arrow Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Metahumans Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Samurai